


Our Love Is God

by dabster420



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: September 1st, 2007,Dear Diary,My name is Tyler Joseph.  Today marks the first day of senior year.  And I look around at all of these kids I've grown up with, and I am wondering, where'd it all go wrong?  We used to all be so happy, playing tag, eating cookies, etcetera, but now everything is ruled by who you sleep with and what you're wearing,  if we were kind before, couldn't we be kind once more?tw//mentions of eating disorders





	Our Love Is God

I see them every day. Everyone does. The Trinity. Every body wants to be like them or be them. They're solid teflon, never bothered, never harassed. God, I'd give ANYTHING to be like them. Then again, who the hell wouldn't? They're perfect in every way. Tall, gorgeous, talented, fashionable. Shit, I bet they've never had a single bad hair day in their lives. I wish that could be me. Though, maybe I should've been careful what I wished for.

Everything with us, it happened almost too fast. I caught the Trinity on accident, stuck in accident bit of a, well mess. I was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls when they entered the bathroom. Brendon, the mythic bitch, sat down on the counter. I saw Pete lean next to him, and Gerard settled down on the floor. "Gee, Gerard why don't we take another look at today's lunch?" Brendon laughed, punching Pete in the arm who sheepishly laughed along with him. 

Even I knew what Brendon said was wrong. Gerard Way, one of the last members of the Trinity, yet also the oldest, had an eating disorder. I wasn't too sure what one, but I knew, as well as everyone else, that each day after lunch he hid away in this room and threw it all back up. I peeked through the small opening in the stall door and the wall. Gerard sighed and glanced at Pete. "A little help Pete?" 

I watched as Pete sighed and nodded. He glanced over at Brendon and wiggled his finger "a true friends job is never done." I was absolutely disgusted. Though I knew I had to keep hidden. That was of course until I heard Mr. Ross's voice boom through the bathrooms.

"Brendon, Pete, and...Gerard. What are you three doing in here?" Mr. Ross scolded the three boys and I quietly grabbed my pen and paper. "We're helping Gerard. He's not feeling well." Brendon cooed. Mr. Ross scoffed. He wasn't buying it, but I rushed out. "Not without a hall pass you're not. Weeks detention, all of you" Mr. Ross said. 

I rushed out of the stall. "Actually, Mr. Ross, we're all out on a hall pass, yearbook comittee." I slid the paper to Mr. Ross who simply nodded, and sighed. "Alright, get to class, quick." 

I nodded and Mr. Ross left the bathroom. Brendon climbed down and I felt his harsh chocolate eyes focus on me. "Who are you?" I almost choked. "Uh, Tyler, Joseph. I crave a boon." Brendon laughed almost immediately. "Haha, what kind of boon? Let me see this note, how'd he buy into it?" Brendon snatched my notebook, and I dropped my real note. He flipped around, "What the hell?" I sure hoped he didn't find my poem. 

"Hey Pete, here this. Tyler here, he wrote us a poem as a pass. Here it says,"

"HERE I SIT,  
BROKEN HEARTED,  
CAME TO SHIT,  
BUT ONLY FARTED."


End file.
